


Crippled

by MikaylaJae



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Crippled Jas, Deaf Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Geralt, This didn’t hurt as much as it should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaylaJae/pseuds/MikaylaJae
Summary: The one time Jaskier stays away from the hunt, the hunt finds him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Crippled

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, I really suck at titles

At their camp, Jaskier sat peacefully, lightly strumming his lute and humming along, waiting for Geralt to get back. He had gone into town to discuss a potential contract and had left Jaskier at camp so they wouldn’t have to pack up.  
Jaskier was so completely enveloped in his lute that he hadn’t even heard the monstrous beast creeping up behind him. He closed his eyes and hummed lightly when suddenly, he was quickly and painfully jerked back. He screamed terribly… although he doubted anyone heard. 

Geralt came back to an empty camp and rage filled him. Did he not tell Jaskier to stay at the camp?! He’s thinking of just packing up and leaving when he hears a wyvern’s cry— the very monster he was contracted to get rid of.   
He darts to the origin of the sound and kills it, although not without a challenge. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard a heartbeat. It was slow and weak, but it was there. His stomach dropped when he realized Jaskier was still missing.   
Geralt followed the weak sound to a body crusted in mud and fresh blood. He wiped the muck off of his face to see the poor bard. His eyes were bleeding and his bones were severely broken if not absolutely crushed. Geralt needed to get him to town immediately to fix him up.  
He gently caressed Jaskier’s cheek. His eyes remained closed, but he made a few weak sounds. Geralt helped him to sit up the best he could. The bard opened his eyes before touching them to make sure they were open.   
He cried out, confused, in pain, and terrified.   
“Geralt!” He screamed, feeling the ground around him, not quite reaching his witcher.   
Geralt scrunched his eyebrows.   
“Jaskier… I’m right her—“  
“Geralt! Please help me! It hurts!” He cried out loudly.   
Geralt gently picked him up and Jaskier whimpered.   
“Jas? Can you hear me?” He asked tenderly. Jaskier only cried out for him again.   
Geralt sat there a moment, chewing on his lip in thought. He sighed and took his pendant off of his neck and gently put it into Jaskier’s hands to touch and feel the metal wolf.   
“Geralt?” He asked weakly.   
Geralt smiled and caressed his cheek.   
“We need to get you back to town. You’re hurt pretty bad.” He murmured, knowing that Jaskier couldn’t hear it.   
Thankfully, the walk to the nearest healer was short. He opened the door and asked the woman of her assistance and laid him where she had gestured. He opened his eyes. They were bloody and clawed.  
“There is not much I can do for his eyes. They’re damaged beyond repair... I can put patches over them until they’re healed, but he won’t see again.” She said sadly.   
“What about his hearing? He couldn’t hear me when I came.”  
“I don’t think I can do anything about it. All I can do is wrap his bones and give him something for the pain. I will get on that.”  
“Thank you.”   
Jaskier began to fuss and whimper. Geralt smoothed down his hair and gave him the pendant again to calm him... let him know that he was with him.   
“I’m so sorry, Jas...”   
The physician came back with supplies. She secured the pads over his eyes and began to wrap his shattered bones. He whimpered and shifted slightly when she moved on to another part of his body.   
“He’s ready to go.”  
“Thank you for helping him.” Geralt handed a sack of coins over to the woman and carried Jaskier to the inn nearby.  
“I need a room for two nights.”   
He paid for the room and took the key, taking Jaskier up to the room. He laid down and immediately asked for a bath before lighting the fire and sitting with Jaskier, who was feeling the bed around him and whimpering slightly.   
Geralt pulled Jaskier into his lap and held his hand palm up. He remembered Jas telling him about knowing the alphabet in hand language. He spelled out “bath” on his hand.   
Jaskier’s eyebrows knitted together and he nodded. Geralt spelled out “ok” and got up to put all of his favorite flowers and oils into the bath.   
Geralt undid Jaskier’s bandages and rid him of his blood and mud crusted clothes before taking off his own. He picked him up and lower led them both into the bath before cleaning the little bard up and washing his hair. He moaned and hummed as Geralt washed his hair.   
When Jaskier was clean, they relaxed in the water. Jaskier ran his fingers through the water and leaned back against his Witcher.   
Geralt took his hand and fished a few flowers from the water before gently placing him in his fingers. After feeling them in between his fingers, he began to giggle. He grabbed Geralt’s hand.   
‘Flowers?’  
‘Yes.’   
Jaskier giggled more, happy that Geralt got him flowers. Geralt’s heart swelled and he vowed to gift Jaskier flowers as much as possible. He grabbed his hand.   
‘Rest?’  
‘Yes.’  
Geralt picked him up and wrapped him in a towel on the bed before drying off and getting dressed.   
He went back over and rewrapped and clothed him before cuddling up to Jaskier. He took his hand.   
“I love you.”


End file.
